Loving After NC!
by Shin Eun Kyo
Summary: -OS- Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae tak saling kenal meskipun mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Dan semuanya dimulai pada bilik toilet di sekolah mereka. #badsummary #sucksummary -It's Haehyuk-. -it's boys love-, -read after review please? :) It's M!


Cast: Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae (Haehyuk)

.

Other cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

.

Rated: M

.

Genre: Romance, life school.

.

Warning: typo(s), EYD tak sesuai, NC, boys love, dll

.

Don't like don't read!

.

.

Let's start~

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul. Orang-orang sudah mulai menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Meskipun hari belum bisa dikatakan terlalu siang, tetapi lalu lalang kendaraan maupun pejalan kaki sudah menjadi kegiatan wajib bagi kota Ginseng ini.

Di Kota itu, terdapat satu sekolah yang sangat popular. Bukan, bukan karena kepintaran murid-muridnya. Sekolah itu terkenal karena seluruh murid yang ada disekolah itu memilki wajah yang sangat tampan. Bukan hanya itu, bakat yang mereka miliki pun tak tanggung-tanggung. Meskipun murid disekolah itu tak terlalu menonjol dibidang akademik, tetapi untuk bidang olahraga dan seni mereka tak dapat ditandingi.

Elf Senior High School. Seperti itulah orang-orang menyebutnya. Sekolah dengan standar internasional itu sangat diminati oleh seluruh siswa di Korea. Namun sayang, hanya orang-orang yang memiliki bakat-lah yang bisa mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah itu. Ah lebih tepatnya Namja, karena sekolah itu adalah sekolah khusus namja.

Sebelumnya, apa yang akan kalian pikirkan jika mendengar tentang sekolah elit dengan seluruh siswanya adalah namja? Mungkin ceritanya akan berawal dari sini. Kisah dua anak manusia yang dipertemukan oleh takdir untuk bersatu.

.::HaeHyuk::.

"Shit! Kenapa basah lagi? Arghh..."

Seorang namja berambut merah turun dari ranjang tidurnya sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Matanya menatap seprai putihnya dengan tatapan horor.

"Aishh...Yak Hyukjae kecil, kenapa kau senang sekali mengeluarkan sperma-mu eoh?" namja yang diketahui bernama Hyukjae itu menggerutu tak jelas sembari menunjuk Juniornya yang hanya terbungkus underwear.

"Hufft..." Hyukjae menarik napas dalam dan mulai merapikan ranjang tidurnya. Ia singkirkan semua bantal yang berada diatas tempat tidur, boneka monyet dan boneka luffy ia tempatkan dimeja nakas. Setelah itu, Hyukjae mengangkat selimut dan seprai miliknya yang telah ternoda oleh sperma-nya sendiri.

Ia melangkah menuju dapur apartemen miliknya. Benar, Hyukjae memang tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Kedua orang tua Hyukjae adalah pebisnis, jadi tak salah-kan jika Hyukjae tinggal di apartemen yang dibelikan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Namja bertubuh ramping itu melangkah dengan susah payah. Pandangannya sedikit tertutupi oleh selimut tebal dan juga seprai yang dibawanya. Sesampainya didapur, Hyukjae meletakkan selimut dan seprai di atas mesin cuci.

"Ck, hanya karena memimpikan seorang noona cantik aku harus kesusahan seperti ini dipagi hari." Umpatnya. Ia berkacak pinggang menatap selimut dan seprainya yang diletakkan di atas mesin cuci. Hening, Hyukjae tengah berpikir, sepertinya ada yang terlupakan pagi ini.

Namja berambut merah itu masih terus memutar otaknya, mengingat apa yang telah dilupakannya pagi ini. Pandangannya mengedar keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Matanya membulat sempurna saat pandanganya terfokus pada sebuah jam dinding yang menggantung indah di tembok apartemennya.

"Shit! Aku lupa jika hari ini harus sekolah!"

Secepat kilat ia berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya. Ini bukan kali pertama-nya ia akan terlambat ke sekolah, bahkan ini adalah keterlamabatan yang sudah kesekian kalinya. Bahkan dirinya tak dapat menghitung lagi jumlah keterlambatan-nya ke sekolah. Ck, ternyata seorang Lee Hyukjae adalah seorang badboy ckck.

.::HaeHyuk::.

Dilain tempat, disebuah rumah megah seorang namja tampan tengah menikmati sarapan paginya. Sandwich dengan segelas susu vanilla menjadi menu sarapannya pagi ini. Disaat mulut namja tampan itu sibuk mengunyah sandwich, tangannya pun sibuk menggeser layar ponselnya yang menampilkan gambar-gambar yeoja seksi dengan pakaian yang minim. Ck, bahkan sandwich yang tengah ia kunyah hampir saja ia muntahkan akibat gambar yeoja naked yang ia lihat.

SRET~

"Yaak! Hyung! Kembalikan ponselku!" kesal namja tampan itu saat seseorang yang ia panggil dengan sebutan 'hyung' tiba-tiba saja merampas ponselnya.

"Ck, makanlah yang benar Hae, hyung akan menyita ponsel-mu untuk sementara!"

Namja yang dipanggil 'Hae' membulatkan matanya. Ia tak percaya hyung-nya akan menyita ponselnya. Ck, bagaimana ia bisa bersenang-senang nantinya jika ponselnya disita? Semua koleksi video yadong miliknya ada diponselnya, dan lagi bagaimana jika yeoja-yeoja yang mengaku menjadi pacarnya menelepon atau mengirim pesan padanya?.

"Hyung, Kau tak bisa melakukan itu padaku! Itu ponselku!"

Tak mau kalah, namja berambut brunette itu berusaha merebut ponsel dari tangan sang hyung. Tapi sayang gerakan sang hyung lebih cepat dibanding dirinya.

"Dengar Donghae-ah, kau ini masih murid sekolah. Kau mau jadi apa nanti jika pekerjaan-mu hanya melihat hal-hal nista seperti ini? Belajar-lah yang tekun agar kau bisa mengganti-kan posisi appa di perusahaan."

Donghae hanya mendelik kesal ke arah sang hyung. "Aku belajar dengan baik kok. Prestasiku disekolah juga bagus. Aku menjadi kapten tim sepak bola, menjadi 'ace' dalam tim basket, apa lagi? Untuk posisi appa bukannya itu tugas hyung?" jelas Donghae. Yang dikatakan Donghae memang benar. jadi bukan masalah-kan jika ia bersenang-senang sedikit.

"Yaak! Donghwa hyung!" Donghae menaikkan satu oktaf nada suaranya saat hyung satu-satunya -Donghwa- hanya meninggalkanya yang tengah berdiri disamping meja makan.

"Kau harus berangkat ke sekolah Hae, sebentar lagi kau terlambat." Ujar Donghwa. Langkahnya semakin menjauh dari tempat Donghae berdiri.

"Tapi kembalikan dulu ponselku! YAAK! DONGHWA HYUNG!"

Teriakkan Donghae hanya dihadiahkan lambaian tangan dari Donghwa. Namja yang 3 tahun lebih tua dari Donghae itu kini sudah memasukki mobilnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat kuliah. Dalam hatinya Donghwa tersenyum manis bisa membuat adik kesayangannya itu merasa kesal.

Sedang di meja makan, Donghae menekuk wajahnya kesal. Tak ada yang bisa menghibur dirinya jika ia tengah suntuk disekolah, apalagi fakta mengatakan ia bersekolah di sekolah khusus namja. Benar, Lee Donghae adalah salah satu siswa di sekolah elit itu. Elf Senior High School.

.::HaeHyuk::.

Hyukjae berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Mobil yang dikendarainya ia parkir di salah satu toko di samping sekolahnya. Kalian bertanya mengapa ia memilih memarkirkan mobilnya di luar pekarangan sekolah? Saat ini Hyukjae sudah sangat terlambat dan pintu gerbang sudah hampir tertutup. Jika ia nekat membawa masuk mobilnya, sudah dapat dipastikan ia tidak diizinkan masuk oleh petugas gerbang.

Hyukjae masih terus berlari. Ia mempercepat laju larinya saat pintu gerbang perlahan sudah ditarik.

"AHJUSSIII, TAHAN DULU, AKU BELUM MASUK!"

Teriakkan Hyukjae membuat sang petugas gerbang berdecak kesal. Gerbang yang akan tertutup tiba-tiba saja terganjal oleh kaki Hyukjae.

"Yak anak berandal, cepat angkat kaki-mu, kau sudah terlambat kau tau?!" ahjussi itu menatap Hyukjae tak suka.

"Mwo? Siapa yang anak berandal? Aku anak baik-baik ahjussi, di sini aku menjadi ketua club dance. Jadi aku adalah murid berprestasi."

"Ck, murid berprestasi kepalamu! Kau selalu saja terlambat, apa itu masih bisa dikatakan murid berprestasi eoh?"

"Aisshh, baiklah aku murid berandalan, tapi buka gerbangnya ahjussi, sebentar lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai." Mohon Hyukjae. Ia buat wajahnya sesedih mungkin agar ahjussi itu bisa luluh.

"Shireo, cepat angkat kakimu. Aku akan menutup gerbang!"

Hyukjae tetap tak mau mengangkat kaki kirinya yang mengganjal gerbang. Otaknya sibuk mencari alasan apa yang bisa membuatnya masuk kelas pagi ini. Tiba-tiba saja smirk yang sangat tidak pantas untuk wajah manisnya terpampang di bibir plum miliknya.

"Ahjussi, jika kau mengizinkan-ku untuk masuk, aku akan memberikan-mu video yadong milikku," tawar Hyukjae. Wajah manisnya masih terpamapang smirk yang membuat wajahnya terlihat aneh.

"Yak kau bocah, kau pikir-"

Ucapan ahjussi itu terhenti saat Hyukjae memperlihatkan satu koleksi CD video yadong miliknya dihadapan sang ahjussi. Mata ahjussi itu berbinar saat melihat cover dari CD itu. Seorang yeoja yang hanya memakai bikini dengan pose yang sangat erotis. Tangan sang ahjussi terangkat ingin meraih CD itu tetapi dengan cepat Hyukjae menjauhkan CD itu dari hadapan sang ahjussi.

"Biarkan aku masuk, dan CD ini menjadi milikmu ahjussi!"

.::HaeHyuk::.

Kelas sudah dimulai sejak lima menit yang lalu. Kelas XI.4 adalah kelas Hyukjae namun namja itu belum juga memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Sungmin sahabat Hyukjae sudah mencoba menelpon namja itu berkali-kali namun tak pernah mendapat jawaban.

"Aish...dimana anak sialan itu? Kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku? Apa dia lupa jika hari ini Kim sonsengnim yang akan mengajar?"

Sungmin masih terus menatap layar ponselnya. Sesekali pandangannya ia tujukan pada pintu, siapa tau sahabatnya yang berotak mesum itu tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Didepan kelas, Kim sonsengnim tengah mengabsen seluruh murid. Sungmin semakin gelisah saat nama Hyukjae akan segera disebutkan. Bukan karena apa, tetapi jika nama Hyukjae disebut dan si pemilik nama taka ada, otomatis yang menjadi sasaran adalah dirinya. Ia akan ditanya mengenai beberapa hal mengenai Hyukjae. Apa yang harus ia jawab?

"Lee Hyukjae!"

"..."

"Lee Hyukjae!"

"Hadir!"

"Oh, baguslah hari ini kau tidak terlambat Hyukjae-ssi," ujar sang sonsengnim lalu kembali mengabsen nama siswa-nya.

Hyukjae bernapas lega dan duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya tanpa menyadari tatapan kesal yang dilayangkan sang sahabat padanya.

"Yak! Kau dari mana saja eoh? Aku hampir mati karena menunggumu!" sungut Sungmin. Ia menyenggol perut Hyukjae menggunakan satu tangannya yang membuahkan ringisan kecil dari Hyukjae.

"Kau mau membunuhku hyung?!" Hyukjae memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Salahmu sendiri membuatku khawatir!"

"Wae? Apa kau menyukaiku hyung? Tapi maaf aku hanya tertarik pada yeoja hyung!"

PLETAK

"AWW~"

"LEE HYUKJAE! LEE SUNGMIN! JIKA KALIAN TAK BERNIAT UNTUK BELAJAR SILAHKAN KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI!"

Bentakkan Kim sonsengnim membuat Hyukjae dan Sungmin terdiam. Keduanya membungkuk meminta maaf atas kegaduhan yang mereka buat. Sesaat kemudian kelas kembali tenang. Kim sonsengnim kembali menjelaskan pelajaran yang sangat membosankan menurut Hyukjae dan Sungmin.

"Hyuk! Kenapa kau terlambat?" sungmin membuka pembicaraan meski terdengar seperti bisikkan.

"Aku basah lagi hyung!" jawab Hyukjae santai.

Sungmin yang mengerti akan arti kata 'basah' yang dikatakan Hyukjae hanya berdecak kecil. Ia juga heran kenapa ia bisa bersahabat dengan orang yang berotak mesum seperti Hyukjae.

"Kenapa menghawatirkanku hyung?" Hyukjae mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya siap untuk memukul kepala Hyukjae namun ia urungkan saat Kim sonsengnim menatap mereka tajam.

"Aku hanya khawatir dengan nasibku yang akan menjadi mesin penjawab bagimu jika kau tak ada!" Sungmin menjawab kesal. Hyukjae hanya terkikik geli mendengar jawaban yang ia sudah hafal dari mulut sahabatnya itu. Setiap ia terlambat, pasti Sungmin akan menjadi 'mesin penjawab' bagi dirinya jika para sonsengnin menanyakan dirinya.

"Tapi Hyuk, bagaimana kau bisa masuk kelas eoh?"

Hyukjae membuat pose berpikir. "Mudah hyung, seperti biasa aku mengendap dari pintu dan langsung duduk dibangku ini." Ucap Hyukjae bangga. Sunngmin hanya mencibir ketika mendengar jawaba dari sahabatnya itu.

Keduanya kembali terdiam saat suara sonsengnim menegur salah seorang teman sekelas mereka. Tak ada lagi yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya fokus menatap papan tulis. Tapi percayalah, keduanya tak sepenuhnya memperhatikan apa yang ada dipapan tulis. Keduanya hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

.::HaeHyuk::.

Diwaktu yang sama namun kelas yang berbeda. Kelas XI.2 seorang namja tampan bersurai brunette tengah menidurkan kepalanya pada meja-nya, wajahnya terlihat kesal. Mulutnya sedari tadi menggerutu tak jelas membuat sang chairmate sekaligus sahabatnya memutar bola matanya malas. Benar, namja bersurai brunette itu adalah Lee Donghae dan sang chairmate yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya adalah sang maniak game-Cho Kyuhyun.

Hari ini sonsengnim yang mengisi mata pelajaran pertama dikelas Donghae tak masuk. Meskipun demikian, mereka mendapat tugas dari sonsengnim-nya. Donghae yang notabene-nya adalah salah satu siswa pintar di kelasnya ditambah dengan Kyuhyun sebagai chairmate-nya maka tugas yang diberikan oleh sonsenginm sudah mereka kerjakan sejak lima menit yang lalu.

Donghae kembali menggerutu membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa berkonsentrasi memainkan PSP miliknya. Namja berambut ikal itu sangat kesal dengan Donghae yang sikapnya masih seperti anak umur 5 tahun.

"Hae hyung! Berhentilah menggerutu! Kau membuatku tak bisa berkonsentrasi!"

Donghae semakin menggerutu. "Apa tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain memainkan benda seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun semakin kesal. Ia mem-pause PSP-nya dan menatap Donghae tak suka. "Setidaknya aku tak selalu menggerutu sepertimu hyung. Kau seperti anak kecil yang direbut mainannya."

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas. "Mainanku memang direbut Kyu! Puas!"

Kyuhyun yang sudah mem-play PSP miliknya harus mem-pause PSP-nya kembali saat mendengar penuturan Donghae. Namja berambut ikal itu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Donghae dan menatap Donghae intens.

"Maksudmu hyung?" untuk saat ini otak Kyuhyun tak bekerja seperti biasanya.

"Ponselku disita oleh Donghwa hyung. Aku tak bisa melihat gambar noona cantik dan tak bisa melihat video yadong koleksi-ku." Ucap Donghae lemas.

Kyuhyun memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kau masih berkencan dengan ahjumma-ahjumma itu? Aigoo Hae hyung, carilah seorang pacar yang benar."

Donghae memandang tajam Kyuhyun. "Setidaknya aku tidak sama sepertimu yang mempunyai pacar seorang namja."

Oke untuk yang satu itu Kyuhyun mengalah. Ia akui yang dikatakan Donghae adalah benar. tapi apa salahnya mempunyai namja chingu? Ia juga memuaskan hasratnya. Malah terlihat lebih menantang jika ia melakukannya dengan sang namja chingu.

"Dan setidaknya aku setia pada namja chinguku dan tidak berganti-ganti pasangan sepertimu hyung!" ketus Kyuhyun. Ia juga merasa kesal dengan perkataan Donghae sebelumnya.

Untuk sesaat Donghae terdiam. Yang dikatakan Kyuhyun memang sepenuhnya benar. ia tidak benar-benar mencintai yeoja yang dikencaninya, itu semua hanya pemuas hasrat seksualnya. Tapi jika ia disuruh untuk bercumbu dengan seorang namja, ia harus berpikir 100 kali dulu.

"Kyu, kenapa kau memilih namja sebagai pacarmu? Bukankah masih banyak yeoja seksi di luar sana?"

"Wae? Kau mulai tertarik pada namja hyung?" seringaian terpasang diwajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Aniya, aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu."

"Yeoja mungkin lebih menarik dibanding namja jika kita melihat dari bentuk tubuh mereka. Yeoja yang notabene-nya memiliki tubuh gemulai dan dua boobs yang sangat menggiurkan akan meningkatkan hasrat seksual namja. Tapi jika kita melihat dari sisi yang lain, namja lebih menarik dari yeoja hyung. Mereka memang tak mempunyai boobs seperti yeoja tapi nipple pink mereka sangat menggoda, ditambah Junior mereka yang imut dan lubang mereka yang sempit. Ugghh...aku tak tahaan..."

Kyuhyun segera menepis bayangannya tentang penggambaran tubuh seksi sang kekasih. Ck, ternyata sewaktu menjelaskan pada Donghae Kyuhyun malah membayangkan kekasih imutnya tengah berbaring diatas ranjang dengan tubuh naked.

"Kyu, kau ereksi." Bisik Donghae.

Kyuhyun segera menunduk demi melihat selangkangannya. Oh my, ia memang telah ereksi.

"Hyung, satu lagi yang membuatku lebih memilih namja dibanding yeoja. Namja lebih setia dan mereka tak akan hamil meski kita melakukanya berkali-kali tanpa pengaman. Dan tentunya lebih menantang."

Setelah membisikkan kalimat panjangnya ditelinga Donghae, Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar dari kelasnya. Sepertinya namja itu harus menidurkan 'adik kecil' miliknya yang terbangun karena penjelasannya sendiri untuk Donghae.

Sedang Donghae, ia tengah memikirkan penjelasan-penjelasan dari Kyuhyun. 'Apa semenarik itu?' batinnya.

.::HaeHyuk::.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu namun Hyukjae masih betah untuk tinggal di toilet sekolah. Saat ini ia tengah menuntaskan hasratnya di dalam toilet. Salahkan teman sekelasnya yang memperlihatkan video yadong sehingga membuat juniornya ereksi. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi kecuali menuntaskannya dengan bersolo di dalam toilet.

Di lain tempat, Donghae tengah berlari tergesa menuju toilet. Ia tengah menahan sesuatu yang sejak tadi ingin keluar dibagian selangkanagannya. Bukan, Donghae bukan kebelet pipis tapi ia tengah ereksi. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang memeperlihatkan video miliknya ketika bercinta dengan sang kekasih.

Pintu toilet sudah terlihat, dengan segera Donghae membuka pintu toilet itu dan berlari disalah sebuat bilik yang ada di dalam.

**Donghae's side**

"Eunngghh...sshh...Ahh...kulum...aah..."

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar desahan dari sebelah biliknya. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia segera membebaskan Juniornya dari dalam celananya.

"Aahh..."

Ia mendesah lega saat Juniornya tak lagi tertutupi oleh selembar kain-pun. Ia mencoba mengocok Juniornya sendiri dengan tempo sedang.

"Ahh...lebihh cepathh...hah...babyhh..."

Bukan, itu bukan suara Donghae melainkan suara seseorang yang ada diseberang biliknya. Donghae mencoba memejamkan matanya. apa namja disebelahnya juga sedang bermasturbasi seperti dirinya? Kira-kira itulah pikiran Donghae.

"Kulumhh...lebiihh...dalamh...aah..."

Donghae semakin merapatkan matanya. Suara namja disebelahnya terdengar sangat merdu. Dan itu membuat libidonya semakin meningkat.

"Aaahh... terussh...sshh..."

Desahan Donghae pun keluar. Ia memanjakan Juniornya dengan kedua tangannya guna mempercepat dirinya untuk berejakulasi.

"Sshh...kulumhh...aahh...lebihh...dalamhh..."

Kembali Donghae mendesah saat ia akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Aaahhh..."

Desahan panjang terdengar dari seberang bilik Donghae. Donghae yakin jika namja disebelahnya sudah berejakulasi. Dengan cepat ia kembali memanjakan Juniornya hingga...

"Aaahhhh..."

Spermanya menyembur keluar. Dengan cepat ia mengambil tissue yang ada ditoliet kemudian membersihkan Juniornya menggunakan tissue itu. Cepat ia merapikan seragam sekolahnya dan keluar dari bilik toilet. Ia mendesah kecewa saat melihat bilik yang ia yakini terdengar desahan erotis dari dalamnya telah kosong. Entahlah ia juga bingung kenapa ia terlihat kecewa. Dengan langkah lunglai ia keluar dari toilet lalu menuju parkiran untuk mambil motor miliknya.

**Hyukjae's side**

Hyukjae masih terus memanjakan Juniornya saat mendengar pintu toilet dibuka oleh seseorang. Niatnya ingin meredam desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, namun sepertinya ia terlalu horny sehingga desahan erotisnya keluar dengan indah dari bibir cherrynya.

"Eunngghh...sshh...Ahh...kulum...aah..."

Hyukjae menutup matanya demi menikmati permainannya sendiri. Tangannya semakin cepat mengocok Juniornya agar membantunya untuk mempercepat ejakulasi.

"Aahh..."

Desahan dari seberang bilik toiletnya membuat Hyukjae mengernyit bingung. Tanpa menghiraukannya, Hyukjae semakin cepat mengocok juniornya. Ia membayangkan seorang noona cantik tengah mengulum Junior besar miliknya.

"Ahh...lebihh cepathh...hah...babyhh..."

"Kulumhh...lebiihh...dalamh...aah..."

Desahan Hyukjae semakin menggila. Ia tak perduli dengan seseorang yang ada diseberang biliknya. Toh mereka berdua sama. Yaitu sama-sama bermasturbasi.

"Aaahh... terussh...sshh..."

Kembali desahan dari bilik disebelah bilik Hyukjae terdengar. Entah mengapa desahan itu tedengar seksi ditelinga Hyukjae. Segera ia mempercepat kocokkan tangannya pada Junironya.

"Sshh...kulumhh...aahh...lebihh...dalamhh..."

Hyukjae semakin horny dengan desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh orang yang berada dibilik toliet sebelahnya. Juniornya mulai berkedut pertanda ia akan segera klimaks,

"Aaahhh..."

Desahan panjang Hyukjae menandakan ia telah mencapai klimaksnya. Dengan segera ia membersihkan juniornya dari sisa spermanya sendiri. Setelah merasa bersih, Hyukjae merapikan seragam sekolahnya lalu keluar dari bilik toilet.

"Aaahhhh..."

Ia menatap bilik toilet yang ia yakini masih terdapat seseorang didalamnya. Tak mau ketahuan, Hyukjae dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampan seorang Lee Hyukjae jika tertangkap basah sedang bermasturbasi di dalam toilet sekolah pada saat jam pulang sekolah.

Hyukjae berlari kecil di koridor sekolah. Ia tak perlu ke parkiran mobil karena mobilnya sendiri ia parkir di pertokoan disamping sekolahnya.

.::HaeHyuk::.

Tak seperti kemarin, hari ini Hyukjae tak perlu tergesa-gesa untuk pergi ke sekolah. Semalam eomma Hyukjae menginap di apartemen miliknya sehingga ia tak perlu bangun kesiangan, dan lagi ia tak perlu kehilangan satu koleksi video yadong miliknya untuk disogok pada ahjussi penjaga gerbang sekolah.

Hyukjae keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di meja makan yang ada di dapur apartemennya.

"Hyukkie, eomma sudah mencuci selimut dan seprai milikmu yang kau simpan di atas mesin cuci kemarin." Ucap sang eomma sembari meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi dan segelas susu strawberry di hadapan Hyukjae.

"Ne, gomawo eomma." Ucap Hyukjae sembari meneguk susu strawberry miliknya.

"Tapi kenapa seprai dan selimut-mu berbau aneh? Kau tidak ngompol kan?" selidik sang eomma.

Hyukjae hampir tersedak saat mendengar perkataan sang eomma. Ngompol? Yang benar saja. Hyukjae sekarang sudah genap berusia 17 tahun.

"Ck, tentu saja bukan eomma. Bau itu adalah bau namja dewasa eomma." Ucapnya santai. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah nasih goreng kimchi buatan sang eomma.

"Jinja? Aigoo ternyata uri Hyukkie sudah dewasa ne? Lalu kapan kau akan memperkenalkan namja chingu-mu pada eomma?"

"Uhuk...uhuk..."

Untuk kali ini Hyukjae benar-benar tersedak oleh makanannya. Sang eomma yang khawatir langsung saja menghampiri Hyukjae lalu mengelus punggung Hyukjae.

"Makan-nya pelan-pelan chagi."

"Yak! Eomma, apa maksudmu dengan namja chingu eoh?" sungut Hyukjae. Yang benar saja, sang eomma menanyakan namja chingu padanya? Hei Hyukjae itu namja normal. Ia masih menyukai yeoja dengan boobs yang menggoda.

"Apa eomma salah?" tanya sang eomma polos.

Ingin rasanya Hyukjae membenturkan kepalanya dimeja makan. Tapi ia masih sayang dengan kepalanya.

"Eomma dengar, aku Lee Hyukjae anakmu adalah seorang namja normal. Jadi dibandingkan namja chingu aku lebih memilih memiliki yeoja chingu. Dan apa itu 'Hyukkie'? jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu eomma, aku ini namja manly panggil aku dengan sebutan Hyuk, atau Eunhyuk-pun boleh." Jelas Hyukjae panjang lebar.

Sang eomma hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa salahnya dengan nama Hyukkie? Nama itu sangat manis dan cocok buatmu. Lagi pula kau lebih cocok jadi uke dari namja chingumu."

"Eomma!"

Sang eomma terdiam. Hah, pupus sudah harapannya ingin memiliki menantu tampan.

.::HaeHyuk::.

"Donghwa hyung! Kembalikan ponselku!"

Donghae berdiri di depan Donghwa yang sedang sarapan pagi. Eomma dan appa-nya yang kebetulan ada di rumah hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah cildish anak bungsu mereka.

"Hyung!"

"Duduklah dulu Hae, makan dulu sarapanmu," tegur sang eomma. Donghae mendengus kesal lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghwa.

"Pelan-pelan makannya Hae, aku akan memberikan ponselmu setelah sarapan."

Mata Donghae berbinar mendengar penuturan Donghwa. Ia mengangguk lalu kembali memakan sarapannya namun kali ini dengan pelan dan penuh penghayatan(?).

Setelah selesai sarapan, Donghae mengekor Donghawa kemanapun namja itu pergi.

"Duduklah Hae, aku akan mengambilkan ponselmu dikamarku." Kesal Donghwa. Pasalnya dongsaeng tersayangnya ini selalu mengikuti dirinya.

"Shireo, aku tahu hyung akan kabur dan tidak akan mengembalikan ponselku."

Donghwa menghembuskan napas berat saat mendapat tuduhan dari Donghae.

"Baiklah, kau boleh mengikutiku ke kamar." Pasrah Donghwa. Donghae mangangguk setuju lalu mengikuti sang hyung menuju ke kamar.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan ponselmu kan? Sekarang berangkatlah ke sekolah. Dan ingat, jangan terlalu memandangi gambar-gambar nista seperti yang ada diponselmu, kalau kau masih melakukannya, hyung akan menyita ponselmu kembali."

Donghae tersenyum miris. Ia mengangguk namun hanya setengah hati. Ck, Donghwa memang kejam.

.::HaeHyuk::.

Bell istirahat telah berbunyi. Murid-murid berkeliaran menuju kantin sekolah untuk sekedar mengisi perut. Namun kebanyakan dari murid-murid itu lebih memilih untuk menuju ruang ekskul masing-masing. Seperti halnya Hyukjae dan Sungmin. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di ruangan dance. Keduanya memang tergabung dalam ekskul dance dan Hyukjae sebagai ketuanya.

Didalam ruangan itu tak begitu banyak orang. Padahal yang mengambil ekskul dance lumayan banyak. Hal itu tak menjadi masalah untuk Sungmin dan Hyukjae yang tengah mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di sudut ruangan dance itu. Keduanya terlihat lelah setelah melatih gerakan dance yang baru saja Hyukjae ciptakan.

"Nampaknya mood-mu tidak begitu baik hari ini Hyuk!"

Sungmin mencoba bersuara. Ia memandang lekat sahabatnya itu dari samping. Hyukjae menghela napas berat lalu menidurkan dirinya dilantai ruangan dance itu.

"Aku sedang kesal pada eomma." Ujarnya santai. Ia menaikkan satu tangannya untuk menutup matanya.

"Wae? Ada masalah apa?"

"Huh, dasar eomma, seenaknya saja memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Hyukkie'. Katanya nama itu terdengar sangat cocok untukku dan lagi nama itu terdengar manis. Padahal sudah ku katakan aku ini namja manly jadi panggil Hyuk saja."

Sungmin menahan tawanya saat Hyukjae bercerita. Ia membekap mulutnya agar tawanya tak terdengar.

"Kau tau hyung? Eomma menanyakan namja chingu padaku. Padahal aku sudah bilang ratusan kali padanya bahwa aku namja normal. Kau tau apa yang dikatakan eomma? Dia bilang aku lebih cocok menjadi uke untuk seorang namja tampan."

"BUAHAHAHAHA..."

Tawa Sungmin akhirnya lepas. Sungguh ia tak sanggup menahan tawanya. Cerita Hyukjae terdengar sangat lucu. Sungmin sampai berguling-guling saking lucunya cerita Hyukjae. Beruntung di ruangan itu tinggal mereka berdua.

"Hyung! Berehenti tertawa!" kesal Hyukjae. Hei apanya yang lucu dari cerita Hyukjae? Bukanya itu terkesan menyebalkan?

"Hyuk-Hyukkie?" Sungmin mengusap air matanya yang keluar akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Berhenti mengucapkan nama itu hyung. Itu terdengar menggelikan."

"Hahaha...an-aniya itu terdengar manis. Sangat cocok untukmu hahaha..."

"HYUUNNGG!" suara Hyukjae bergema didalam ruangan itu. Sungmin seketika menghentikan tawanya. Bagaimanapun ia juga takut terhadap Hyukjae.

"Hiks..." ini yang Sungmin takutkan. Hyukjae akan menangis.

"Kau jahat...hiks...hyung..hiks..."

Sungmin gelagapan. Segera ia bangunkan Hyukjae lalu memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"Maafkan aku Hyuk, aku tidak bermaskud menertawakanmu."

"Tapi kau sudah menertawakanku hyung!"

"Baiklah aku minta maaf."

"Belikan aku selusin susu strawberry."

Sungmin berdecak sebal. Ia menyesal telah menertawai Hyukjae.

"Bukankah kau anak orang kaya? Kenapa tidak beli sendiri saja?" sungut Sungmin.

"Kau tidak mau ku maafkan?"

Sungmin pasrah. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan aksi merajuk seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"Aratta~ aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

Hyukjae tersenyum senang. Ia kembali memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Sungmin pun membalas pelukkan sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai namdongsaengnya sendiri.

.::HaeHyuk::.

Di jam yang sama, pada waktu istirahat. Dilapangan anak-anak anggota ekskul sepak bola tengah latihan. Donghae sebagai kapten di club tersebut memberikan arahan-arahan pada anggotanya sebelum mereka memulai latihan. Donghae terlihat sangat mahir dalam bermain sepak bola. Beberap kali ia mencoba menembakkan bola ke gawang lawan dan ia berhasil memasukkannya dengan sempurna. Jika ini adalah pertandingan sungguhan, tim Donghae sudah pasti keluar sebagai pemenang.

Hanya 20 menit latihan, Donghae menghentikan latihan mereka. Tak ada yang protes karena itu memang sudah seharusnya. Mereka menyisakan waktu 10 menit untuk istirahat sebelum kembali memulai pelajaran selanjutnya.

Donghae memasukki ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian olahraganya dengan seragam-nya. Setelah rapi, Donghae keluar dari ruang ganti itu dan berjalan menuju kantin.

"Sepertinya mood-mu sedang bagus hari ini Hae hyung," sapa Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disamping Donghae.

Donghae hanya memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mood-ku memang sedang baik hari ini." Donghae mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari saku celananya lalu memerlihatkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Ponselku kembali." Ujarnya riang.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkat childish sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo ke kantin Kyu, aku akan mentaktirmu."

Mendengar tawaran Donghae, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Donghae dengan cepat menuju kantin.

"Yak! Co Kyuhyun, pelankan jalanmu." Bentak Donghae. Pasalnya namja itu ditarik oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan langkahnya yang lebar. Tentu saja Donghae kesulitan mengimbangi langkah Kyuhyun.

BRUK~

Donghae menambrak punggung Kyuhyun saat namja jangkung itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Donghae mengusap keningnya yang membentur punggung kokoh Kyuhyun.

"YAAK! CHO-"

"Minnie hyuung~"

Tanpa mendengarkan protes dari Donghae, Kyuhyun berlari menuju seseorang yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Minnie hyung.

"YAAKK! CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Donghae. Namja itu menatap Kyuhyun kesal. Bisa-bisanya namja maniak game itu meninggalkannya seperti ini.

Kyuhyun hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae saat mendengar Donghae meneriakkan namanya. Donghae datang menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dengan dua orang yang tak dikenalnya. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun kesal lalu beralih menatap namja yang ada disamping Kyuhyun.

'Sepertinya aku mengenal namja ini? Eh? Bukannya namja ini yang beradegan 'panas' dengan Kyuhyun di video Kyuhyun waktu itu?' batin Donghae. Setelah itu ia beralih memandang namja yang duduk berseberangan dengan Kyuhyun. Namja itu terlihat tak menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya. Namja dengan rambut merah itu malah asik menyeruput strawberry milk shakenya.

Donghae masih menatap namja manis itu lama. Kyuhyun yang melihat tatapan Donghae hanya menyeringai. Sedang namja yang ditatap hanya terlihat acuh.

Merasa ada yang menatapnya, Hyukjae segera mengangkat wajahnya. Namun sebelum wajahnya terangkat sempurna, namja yang tadi memandangnya telah membelakanginya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tak jadi mentraktir-mu Kyu!" ujar Donghae lalu melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan teman-teman barunya-menurut Donghae-.

Sesaat setelah kepergian Donghae, Kyuhyun kembali menampilkan seringaiannya sembari menatap Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang tak mengerti apapun hanya menatap balik Kyuhyun dengan pandangan apa-maksud-seringaian-mu?

.::HaeHyuk::.

Bell pulang sudah berbunyi namun seperti kegiatan rutin, Hyukjae kembali bermasturbasi dikamar mandi. Oke salahkan majalah dewasa yang sempat ia baca saat pelajaran terakhir tadi. Pelajaran terakhir adalah pelajaran sejarah dan itu membuat Hyukjae mengantuk dan untuk menghilangkan kantuk, ia melihat-lihat majalah dewasa yang dibawanya dari apartemennya.

"Aahh...Eunghh...Sshh..."

Desahan Hyukjae keluar begitu saja. Pijatan tangannya pada Juniornya semakin cepat. Bayangan noona cantik yang tengah melakukan handjob pada Juniornya membuat Juniornya semakin tegang.

"Ahh...sshh...leb-lebihh dalamhh..."

Tunggu itu bukan erangan Hyukjae, itu berasal dari bilik diseberangnya. Persis seperti kemarin. Apa toilet sekolahnya ini berhantu?

"Kulumh...terussh...haahhh..."

Kembali desahan itu terdengar membuat Hyukjae merinding. Jika saja ia tidak sedang dalam kedaan horny, sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan berlari keluar dari toilet sekarang juga.

**Di bilik yang berbeda**

"Aahh...Eunghh...Sshh..."

Donghae kembali mendengar desahan erotis itu. Ia yakin desahan ini sama dengan suara desahan yang kemarin. Suaranya terdengar merdu. Bahkan ia tak perlu membayangkan noona cantik yang melakukan handjob atau blowjob padanya. Hanya dengan mendengarka erangan dan desahan namja disebelahnya ia sudah sangat horny.

"Eunnghh...Nnnhh..."

Donghae memejamkan matanya mendengar erangan dari bilik disebelahnya. Otot-otot Juniornya semakin menegang saat desahan itu kembali terdengar.

"Aahh...mmhh..."

Tempo kocokkan tangan Donghae semakin cepat. Juniornya sekarang tengah berkedut pertanda sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks.

"Aaahhh..."

Desahan lega dari seberang sana membuat Donghae semakin mempercepat tempo kocokkannya pada Juniornya. Hari ini ia harus tau siapa namja pemilik suara yang indah dan seksi itu. Katakanlah ia gila namun hati kecilnya ingin mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Aaahh..."

Donghae mencapai Klimaksnya. Dengan segera ia bersihkan juniornya dari sisa sperma miliknya lalu memakai celananya dengan cepat.

BRAK

Donghae membuka pintu bilik yang digunakannya untuk bermasturbasi dengan kasar lalu beralih ke bilik disebelahnya. Kembali kekecewaan yang tampak diwajah tampannya. Orang yang ia harapkan sudah tidak ada. Sesaat ia berpikir jika ada hantu di toilet sekolah, namun pemikiran konyolnya terbantahkan dengan dilihatnya sisa-sisa sperma yang tercecer di lantai toilet.

"Hari ini aku belum beruntung. Tapi suatu saat aku akan mendapatkanmu angel voice." Ucapnya dengan senyum terkembang. Detik berikutnya ia keluar dari toilet. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap siluet seorang namja dengan rambut merah berjalan ke arah parkiran. Donghae tak terlalu melihat wajah namja itu karena nemja itu tengah membelakanginya. Saat namja itu masuk ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan area parkir, barulah Donghae berjalan ke arah parkiran untuk mengambil motornya.

Donghae telah bersiap diatas motornya. Pikirannya kembali terfokus pada namja berambut merah tadi. Sesaat kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya menepis semua pemikiran konyolnya. Sedetik kemudian motor sport miliknya melaju meninggalkan area parkir sekolah yang telah kosong.

.::HaeHyuk::.

Seminggu sudah terlewati. Baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae sudah tak memikirkan masalah 'bilik yang mendesah'. Toh Donghae dan Hyukjae juga tak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dan seperti biasanya, kedua tokoh utama kita menjalani kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

** Kelas XI.2 pukul 13.00 PM**

"Kyu, kau bilang berpacaran dengan namja itu terasa menantang? Apa yang paling menantang dari berpacaran dengan seorang namja?"

Pertanyaan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun seketika mem-pause-kan PSP miliknya dan beralih menatap Donghae. Ia simpan PSP-nya dengan baik diatas meja kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Donghae. Jangan lupa seringaian telah terpasang diwajah tampannya.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" ucap Donghae. Risih juga ia ditatap oleh sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Hyung, apa kau telah menemukan tambatan hatimu? Apa dia seorag namja?"

Donghae mendengus kesal. Kyuhyun bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, namja berambut ikal itu malah bertanya balik padanya.

"Kenapa bertanya balik eoh? Jawab saja."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Kau mau tahu apa yang paling menantang dari berpacaran dengan namja hyung? Yang paling menantang adalah saat bercinta."

Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar. Donghae meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sesaat pikirannya tertuju pada kejadian seminggu yang lalu dimana dua hari berturut-turut ia mendengar desahan da erangan merdu dari bilik toilet. Ia yakin itu suara namja, hei tentu saja namja. Bukannya sekolah mereka adalah sekolah khusus namja?

"Maih berniat mendengarkan hyung?"

Donghae mengangguk antusias. Ia memperbaiki cara duduknya senyaman mungkin demi mendengarkan cerita panjang yang akan Kyuhyun sampaikan.

"Kau sudah pernah melihat adegan panasku dengan Sungmin hyung kan?"

Kembali Donghae mengangguk.

"Yang paling menantang adalah dimana kalian kami berdua baru melakukannya. Lubang Sungmin hyung sangat sempit waktu itu, bahkan jariku terjepit dan dihisap dengan kuat oleh lubang sempit Sungmin hyung. Selain itu, aku juga bisa merasakan sperma Sungmin hyung yang sangat nikmat itu, menghisap dan memainkan Junior Sungmin hyung dimulutku. Tak hanya itu, Juniorku juga dikulum oleh mulut hangat Sungmin hyung."

Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya. Ia menatap Donghae yang tengah gelisah. Keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipis namja tampan itu. Janga lupakan sesuatu selangkangannya yang sudah menggembung dari balik celana seragamnya.

"A-apa rasa sperma senikmat itu?" tanya Donghae memastikan. Suaranya terdengar bergetar menahan hasrat.

"Tentu saja hyung, apalagi sperma dari orang yang kita cintai. Nah satu lagi, seperti yang ku katakan waktu itu, seberapa banyak-pun kita melakukannya 'itu' namja tidak akan hamil, kecuali mereka yang 'istimewa' dan lubang mereka akan terus terasa sempit."

Donghae sudah tak tahan. Ia mengusap keringat yang membanjiri pelipisnya. Untungnya ini adalah jam pelajaran terakhir dan sonsengnim sedang tak masuk. Donghae merasa gelisah akibat juniornya yang terjepit oleh underwear dan celana seragamnya.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kau tuntaskan sekarang."

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun lalu beralih menadangi selangkangannya. Sepertinya kali ini Kyuhyun benar. dengan cepat Donghae beralari menuju toilet sekolah. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah menuntaskan hasrat seksualnya.

** Kelas XI.4 pukul 13.00 PM**

Hyukjae membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja. Jam terakhir kali ini kelas Hyukjae santai. Sonsengnim sedang berhalangan hadir karena anaknya tengah sakit. Hyukjae melirik sahabatnya yang tengah membaca komik yaoi sembari tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hyung!"

"..."

"Sungmin hyung!"

"Ah ne? Wae Hyukkie?"

"Yak! Kenapa memanggilku dengan nama itu eoh?" Sungut Hyukjae. Pasalnya ia tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan itu. Terkesan girly mungkin?

"Baiklah...ada apa Hyuk?" sungmin mengalah dan kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar. "Apa sih asiknya baca komik yaoi? Kenapa gak baca yang adegannya itu dilakuin namja sama yeoja?"

Sungmin menutup komiknya. Ia memandang Hyukjae dengan senyuman yang menghias wajah cantiknya.

"Kau belum pernah merasakannya Hyuk, jika kau melakukan 'itu' dengan namja apalagi itu adalah orang yang kau cintai, sensasinya akan sangat memabukkan." Sungmin menerawang seakan sedang membayangkan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Tanpa sadar pipi Hyukjae memanas. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sungmin takut ketahuan jika pipinya telah berubah warna. Entah kenapa saat Sungmin mengatakan hal itu, Hyukjae jadi teringat kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Desahan dari bilik di toilet itu terdengar seksi ditelinganya.

"Ta-tapi kita harus mengulum itu kan?" Hyukjae menunjuk selangkangan Sungmin. Wajahnya masih panas tetapi warna merah-nya sudah berangsur menghilang.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne, aku melakukannya pada Kyuhyun dan rasanya sangat nikmat. Apalagi ketika Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan Juniornya pada lubangku. Pada awalnya rasanya sangat sakit Hyuk, tetapi lama-kelamaan itu sungguh nikmat. Aku terus menjerit nikmat. Ughh..."

Hyukjae menegang. Entah kenapa sesuatu didalam dirinya tengah bergejolak. Sesuatu dibalik celana seragam-nya pun sudah menegang akibat cerita Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa aneh dengan gelagat Hyukjae langsung saja memegang kening Hyukjae.

"Kau berkeringat Hyuk. Apa kau sakit?"

Hyukjae menggeleng cepat. Nafasnya saat ini tengah memburu. Sungmin semakin khawatir namun kekhawatirannya menghilang saat pandangannya tertuju pada selangkangan Hyukjae. Ia tersenyum manis lalu menatap mata Hyukjae.

"Kau horny karena ceritaku Hyuk?"

Hyukjae terkesiap. Sejujurnya ia malu, tapi apa mau dikata. Ia sudah tertangkap basah sekarang. Terlebih lagi dirinya horny karena mendengar cerita Sungmin.

"sebaiknya aku ke toilet hyung." Ucap Hyukjae cepat. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sungmin, Hyukjae berlari secepat kilat menuju toilet sekolah.

.::HaeHyuk::.

Hyukjae membuka pintu toilet dengan agak kasar. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu toilet itu guna menghalangi orang masuk. Bahkan desahan samar-samar dari salah satu bilik toilet ia acuhkan. Dengan cepat Hyukjae masuk ke bilik dimana biasanya ia melakukan permainan solonya. Ia membuka celananya dan duduk diatas toilet yang tengah tertutup.

"Eunghh..." satu lenguhan lolos dari bibir Hyukjae saat ia menggenggam juniornya sendiri.

"Aasshh..."

Hyukjae mulai mengocok Junironya dengan tangannya secara perlahan. Matanya terpejam karena nikmat yang ia rasakan. Tanpa Hyukjae sadari, seseorang di seberang biliknya tengah memakai seragam sekolahnya. Seseorang itu adalah Donghae. Donghae baru saja menyelesaikan ritual-nya dan bersiap untuk keluar toilet.

"Eunghh...aahh..."

Desahan itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Donghae. Donghae pikir ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Denga cepat iat keluar dari bilik yang ditempatinya dan berjalan menuju bilik yang disebelahnya.

BRAK~

Donghae mendorong kasar pintu bilik itu. Matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Sungguh ini adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia lihat selama hidupnya. Bagaimaa tidak? Seorang namja berambut merah dengan wajah yang sangat manis tengah duduk ditoilet. Jangan lupakan tubuh namja itu yang tengah berkeringat dan tangan namja itu tengah memegang juniornya. Love at first sight eoh?. Namja itu hanya terdiam memandangi Donghae. Mungkin namja itu tengah schock.

Benar saja. Namja yang tengah duduk ditoilet dengan segala keindahan yang terdapat ditubuh rampingnya itu adalah Hyukjae. Ia membatu saat Donghae medobrak pintu biliknya. Ia pikir, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang ada didalam toilet itu.

Hyukjae tersadar saat Donghae mulai menutup pintu biliknya dan berjalan mendekatinya. Ia akui namja yang tengah berada dihadapannya ini sangat tampan. Tapi kenapa namja ini terus mendekat padanya? Apa yang akan dilakukan namja ini? Eh tunggu dulu, bukannya seharusnya Hyukjae marah jika ada seseorang mengganggu privasinya? Tapi kenapa ia tidak marah?

Perlahan Donghae mendekati Hyukjae yang tengah duduk diatas toilet sembari memegang Juniornya. Donghae mulai berjongkok dihadapan Hyukjae dan menatap Junior Hyukjae yang terlihat imut dimatanya.

"Kau mau menyelesaikan ini?" Donghae menyentuh Juinior Hyukjae dan memijatnya pelan.

"Eunghh..." lenguhan lolos dari bibir Hyukjae. Ia tahu ini salah tetapi entah mengapa ia menginginkannya. Kembali kata-kata Sungmin terlintas di memory otaknya. Apa ia harus merasakan ini? Tapi apakah ia akan menjadi bottom disini?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan aahh..."

Hyukjae mencoba bertanya. Ia mencengkram kuat dinding bilik yang dekat dengan toilet saat Donghae memijat juniornya dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku tahu aku gila, tetapi aku ingin melakukan itu denganmu."

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Yak! Aku-MMPPHH..."

Belum sempat Hyukjae menyelasaikan ucapannya, Donghae sudah lebih dulu menyambar bibir plum milik Hyukjae. Tangannya sibuk memijat Junior Hyukjae yang tak terbungkus apapun sedang tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menahan tengkuk Hyukjae agar mempedalam ciuman mereka.

Hyukjae sempat berontak atas perlakuan Donghae padanya, namun tak dapat dipungkiri ia juga menginginkan sentuhan itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Hyukjae mencoba menerima perlakuan Donghae. Ia mulai membalas pagutan yang Donghae berikan. Tangannya pun mulai bergerilya dirambut brunette Donghae.

Donghae menghisap lembut bibir Hyukjae. Rasa manis yang disuguhkan oleh bibir itu membuat Donghae merasa terbuai. Ia sama sekali tak mau melepaskan bibir itu barang sedetikpun. Donghae menjilat bibir Hyukjae meminta akses dari sang pemilik bibir untuk masuk. Hyukjae yang mengerti segera membuka belahan bibirnya.

"Anghh...Nnnhh..." lenguhan Hyukjae terdengar sangat merdu ditelinga Donghae. Lidah Donghae dengan lihai mengabsen seluruh penghuni goa hangat Hyukjae. Ia gelitik langit-langit mulut Hyukjae dengan lidahnya, lalu menghisap lidah Hyukjae yang terasa lembut itu.

"Eumhh...hahh...Mmm..." Hyukjae memukul dada Donghae saat dirasakannya ia kekurangan oksigen. Donghae yang sadar akan hal itu segera melepas tautan bibir mereka dengan agak kecewa.

Hyukjae mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Napasnya memburu, ini adalah ciuman terhebat yang pernah ia lakukan, terlebih lagi dengan seorang namja.

Donghae langsung saja membenamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Hyukjae saat namja bersurai merah itu menegadahkan kepalanya keatas.

"Eunghh...janganhh...digigithh hah..."

Donghae tak menghiraukan perintak Hyukjae. Ia semakin menghisap kuat kulit leher Hyukjae, sesekali Donghae menggigit kecil kulit leher itu hingga menimbulkan bekas merah keunguan dileher putih Hyukjae.

"Anghhh...aahh..."

Donghae masih terus mencumbu leher Hyukjae. Ia menjilat kulit leher Hyukjae membasahinya denga salivanya. Setelah itu ia kembali menyambar bibir cherry Hyukjae yang sudah menjadi candu baginya.

Hyukjae semakin mendesah nikmat. Cumbuan Donghae terasa sangat nikmat. Ia baru tahu jika sensasi bercinta dengan seorang namja akan senikmat ini.

"Donghae. Lee Donghae imnida." Ucap Donghae tepat didepan wajah Hyukjae. Mata keduanya saling menatap. Bahkan Hyukjae dapat merasakan gerakan bibir Donghae saat namja itu mengucapkan namanya.

"Lee Hyukjae im-MMPPHH..."

Donghae tak membiarkan Hyukjae menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Suara Hyukjae yang serak dan bibir Hyukjae yang bergerak tepat dibibirnya membuat libidonya semakin meningkat. Junior Hyukjae yang sempat terabaikan kembali ia pijat.

"Eungghh...Haeeh...aahh..."

Donghae tersenyum disela ciumannya saat Hyukjae menyerukan namanya. Ia semakin mempercepat tempo pijatannya pada Junior Hyukjae membuat namja manis itu semakin melenguh nikmat.

"Terus sebut namaku Hyukkiee..eummh..."

Wajah Hyukjae memerah saat mendengar Donghae memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyukkie. Terdengar sangat manis ditelinga Hyukjae saat Donghae mmanggilnya dengan Hyukkie.

"Aahh..." desahan Hyukjae semakin tak tertahankan saat kedutan-kedutan halus menyerang juniornya.

"Eummhh...Haehh...sedikit lagii aahh..."

"AAHHH...HHAEEEHHH..."

CROT~

Sperma Hyukjae tumpah ditangan Donghae. Donghae berdiri dan menatap tagannya kagum. Tanpa rasa jijik ia mengemut seluruh jemarinya yang telah dikotori oleh sperma Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang melihat itu hanya bersemu merah. Ia tengah menetralkan napasnya yang memburu pasca ejakulasi. Sedetik kemudian Hyukjae membulatkan matanya saat Donghae membuka seluruh pakaiannya dihadan Hyukjae.

Kini Donghae telah naked. Ia mendekat kearah Hyukjae berdiri tepat dihadapan Hyukjae. Hyukjae merasa gugup terlebih lagi dihadapannya kini terpampang junior Donghae yang sudah sangat tegang. Junior Donghae terlihat sangat bersih dengan warna pink pucat. Dan jangan lupakan Junior Donghae lebih besar dibanding junior Hyukjae.

"Apa kau akan terus menatapnya seperti itu Hyukkie?"

Pertanyaan Donghae membuat pipi Hyukjae memanas. Ia menggeleng. Satu tangannya terangkat mengelus junior besar Donghae.

"Aaahh..." Donghae melenguh nikmat merasakan elusan lembut dari tangan Hyukjae. "manjakan dia Hyukkie, benda itu milikmu sekarang."

Hyukjae tersenyum saat Donghae mengucapkan kalimat itu. Entahlah ia hanya merasa senang dengan apa yang Donghae katakan.

"Aahh...janganhh...menggodakuu Hyukkie...aahh..."

Donghae mengerang frustasi saat Hyukjae hanya menjilat-jilat kecil ujung junior Donghae. Donghae yang merasa tak tahan hanya menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aaahhh..." lenguhan nikmat Donghae terdengar saat Hyukjae memasukkan kejantanan besar Donghae kedalam mulut hangatnya. Ia mengulum junior Donghae bagai mengulum lollipop.

Hyukjae tak habis pikir mengapa ia melakukan ini, bukannya ia namja normal? Tapi entah kenapa jika itu Donghae, orang yang ia tahu namanya kurang lebih sepuluh menit yang lalu, ia rela memberikan keperawanan tubuhnya. Nampaknya Hyukjae sudah jatuh cinta pada Hyujkae.

"Ahh...Lebih dalamh...Hyukkie...aah..."

Hyukjae semakin memasukkan Junior Donghae kedalam mulutnya. Rasa junior Donghae sungguh nikmat. Belum lagi ukuran junior Donhae yang besar itu membuatnya kesusahan untuk terus memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"Hyukkie, aku akan...Eumhh...keluar...Aahh..."

Mendengar kalimat Donghae, Hyukjae semakin mempercepat kulumannya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat menikmati junior Donghae yang terasa nikmat didalam mulutnya.

"Hyuk...HYUKKIEEE..."

CROT~

Sperma Donghae keluar didalam mulut Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang tak siap menerima sperma Donghae langsung tersedak. Donghae yang melihat itu langsung saja menarik Hyukjae agar berdiri. Disambarnya bibir cherry Hyukjae yang masih penuh dengan sperma miliknya kemudian membagi sperma yang ada dimulut Hyukjae ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Masih dengan posisi berciuman, Donghae mendudukkan dirinya diatas toilet yang tertutup dan memangku Hyukjae. Keduanya masih terus melumat bibir satu sama lain sampai sperma yang ada didalam mulut Hyukjae habis. Kembali Donghae menyerang leher Hyukjae menambah jumlah kissmark yang sudah ia buat sebelumnya.

"Euungghh...Haeehhh..."

Donghae mulai membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Hyukjae dan membuangnya begitu saja ke lantai toilet. Masih terus mencumbu leher Hyukjae, tangan-tangan Donghae mulai menggerayangi punggung mulus Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya mendesah nikmat mendapat sentuhan-sentuhan memabukkan dari Donghae.

"Euungg...Nnhh..."

Lenguhan nikmat Hyukjae terdengar saat junior keduanya beradu. Posisi dimana Donghae memangku Hyukjae berhadapan memudahkan junior keduanya beradu.

"Donghaeehh...aahh..."

Donghae semakin gencar memijat pantat sintal milik Hyukjae. Mulutnya masih terus mencumbu perpotongan leher Hyukjae. Donghae menyeringai saat melihat dua tonjolan di dada Hyukjae yang telihat menegang. Dengan cepat diraupnya tonjolan itu dan membuahkan erangan nikmat dari sang empunya.

"Aaahh...Haeeehh..." sensasi geli, basah dan hangat dirasakan Hyukjae dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Mulut dan lidah Donghae benar-benar lihai memanjakan setiap lekukan tubuhnya.

"Ugghh...jangan digigit Haehh..."

Hyukjae menjambak rambut Donghae saat Donghae menggigit-gigit kecil nipple miliknya. Tangan Donghae yang sibuk memijat pantat Hyukjae kini telah berpindah dan mengelus lubang Hyukjae yang berkedut.

"Uggghh...Haehh ahh..." Hyukjae menggeliat resah saat merasakan jari-jari Donghae bermain disekitar lubangnya.

"Akkh...Sakit Haee..." Hyukjae menjerit sakit saat Donghae dengan tiba-tiba memasukkan dua jarinya pada lubangnya.

Donghae menghentikan cumbuannya pada nipple Hyukjae dan memandangi wajah Hyukjae yang kesakitan. Matanya terpejam menahan sakit. Donghae mengecup kedua kelopak mata Hyukjae membuat namja manis itu membuka matanya. Dapat Donghae lihat mata Hyukjae sudah teelapisi oleh kristal bening.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie, aku tahu ini gila karena kita baru saja bertemu, tapi demi apapun di dunia ini, aku mencintaimu."

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Donghae. Ia hanya mengecup bibir Donghae sebagai balasan atas pernyataan cinta Hyukjae. Ia masih terlalu takut untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta itu.

Sedikitnya Donghae kecewa karena tak mendapatkan repon apapun dari Hyukjae. Namun satu kecupan dari Hyukjae sudah mampu menjawab kekecewaannya. Ia kembali mencumbu bibir Hyukjae. Menghisap bibir itu lembut bagaikan menghisap sebuah lollipop. Jarinya yang sudah masuk ke dalam lubang Hyukjae mulai ia gerakkan.

"Akkhh..." lagi-lagi Hyukjae memekik sakit namun Donghae kembali menawan bibirnya.

"Aahh..Haehh...aah..." desahan nikmat Hyukjae mulai terdengar saat Donghae menemukan titik kenikmatan Hyukjae dengan jari-nya. Perlahan Donghae menhentikan sodokan jarinya dan mengeluarkannya dari lubang Hyukjae.

"Kenapa berhenti Hae?" sungut Hyukjae. Pasalnya ia baru saja merasakan nikmat didalam sana.

Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae singkat lalu mempersiapkan Juniornya. Donghae mengangkat pinggang Hyukjae dan memposisikan junior besarnya dilubang Hyukjae.

"AKHH...sakiit Hae! Sakiitt!" Hyukjae menjerit saat Junior Donghae mulai memasukki lubangnya. Tangannya mencakar bahu Donghae guna melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

"Tahan Hyukkie, sakitnya akan hilang, bersabarlah baby." Donghae mencoba menenangkan Hyukjae dengan kata-kata lembutnya. Namun Hyukjae yang notabene-nya msih perawan, tetap saja menjerit sakit.

"Akkhh...HAAEEE..." jeritan pilu itu kembali terdengar saat Junior Donghae masuk dengan sempurna didalam lubang Hyukjae. Hyukjae memeluk leher Donghae erat.

Donghae merasakan pundaknya basah. Ia tahu Hyukjae menangis. Ia juga tahu ini adalah pengalaman pertama Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie?" Donghae mencoba menenangkan Hyukjae. Namja tampan itu memeluk tubuh Hyukjae erat. Sesekali ia mencium telinga dan leher Hyukjae.

"Hiks...ini sakit Hae hiks..."

Isakkan Hyukjae terdengar. Donghae menenangkan Hyukjae dengan mengelus lembut punggung namja manis itu. "Mianhae." Hanya kata itu yang terlontar.

"Euummhh...aahh..." lenguhan kembali terdengar saat Donghae menjilat telinga dan perpotongan leher Hyukjae. Donghae yang sadar jika Hyukjae sudah melupakan rasa sakitnya langsung saja mengangkat pinggang Hyukjae dan menurunkannya secara perlahan.

"Akhh...sshh...haehh..." pekikan sakit bercampur nikmat itu lolos dari bibir Hyukjae. Tangannya memeluk leher Donghae erat.

"Aahh...Haaehh...eungghh...disanahh ...haahh..."

Donghae semakin gencar menaik turunkan pinggang Hyukjae saat junior besarnya menemukan titik kenikmatan Hyukjae.

"Ah...Ah...Uh...Hae...ah...ah..."

"Eumh...kau sempit chagi...ah..."

"Fast...Faster...Haeahh...aahh...deeph...deppheerhh..."

Donghae menyeringai. Ia menghentikan gerakannya menaik turunkan tubuh Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae mengerang kecewa.

"Kenapa berhentih Haehh?"

"Bergeraklah sendiri chagi, cari kenikmatanmu sendiri."

Hyukjae yang sudah dikuasai nafsu menaikkan kedua tanganya dipundak Donghae. Ia menaikkan sedikit badannya lalu kembali menurunkannya membuat junior Donghae melesak masuk ke dalam lubangya.

"Aahh...Haa...uuh...deppeerhh haahh..."

Hyukjae masih menunggangi junior Donghae dengan cepat. Kepalanya menengadah keatas guna melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang melandanya. Melihat leher Hyukjae yang begitu menggiurkan, Donghae langsung saja mencumbu leher Hyukjae tanpa ampun.

"Haeeeh...cumhh...ooh..."

Donghae segera mengambil alih Junior Hyukjae saat mendengar kalimat itu. Ia memijat junior Hyukjae dengan tempo yang sama dengan gerakan pinggul Hyukjae.

"Ugghh...Haehh..."

"Bersama baby.."

"HAEEE..."

"HYUKKIIEE..."

Keduanya klimaks dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sperma Hyukjae tumpah mengotori perutnya dan juga perut Donghae. Sedangkan sperma milik Donghae masuk kedalam lubang Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae merasa penuh.

Keduanya saling menatap. Napas keduanya memburu. Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae lembut sarat akan kasih sayang.

"Saranghae Lee Hyukjae. Mau jadi kekasihku?"

Hyukjae terpaku menatap mata Hyukjae. Baru kali ini ia mendapatkan pernyataan cinta yang tulus seperti ini, terlebih lagi saat ini mereka baru saja selesai bercinta. Hyukjae tersenyum dan memagut lembut bibir Donghae.

"Nado Sarnghae Lee Donghae! Aku mau jadi kekasihmu." Ucap Hyukjae mantap. Tak ada keraguan sedikit pun pada jawaban Hyukjae. Nampaknya Hyukjae benar-benar mencintai Donghae, begitupun sebaliknya.

Selanjutnya keduanya kembali memulai sesi ciuman panjang yang sangat memabukkan bagi keduanya.

Itulah kisah dua anak manusia yang dipertemukan oleh takdir. Takdir memang tak pernah salah. Cinta pada pandangan pertama memang benar adanya. Kisah Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae, siswa sekolah elit ELF Senior High School akan abadi selamanya.

E.N.D

Epilog

"Aahh...Haehh...aahh..."

"Teruslah mendesah baby..."

"Tapii...eumhh...inii sudahh ronde ke eummh...enammhh hahh..."

Donghae tak memperdulikan rengekan sang kekasih. Ia masih terus menggenjot lubang sang kekasih membuat Hyukjae yang sudah lemas menjadi semakin lemas.

"Aku masih belum puas...Ahh... baby..."

"Ahh...Ah...Haeh...Uh...Hah..."

Hyukjae terus mendesah nikmat. Sejujurnya ia sudah sangat lelah dan lemas menghadapi nafsu kekasihnya yang sebesar lautan itu.

"Ahh...Donghaehhh...di sanahh...Ahh..."

Donghae semakin mempercepat tempo genjotannya saat menemukan titik kenikmatan Hyukjae. Ia sudah tak peduli pada seprai Hyukjae yang berantakan dan dipenuhi oleh sperma mereka berdua.

"HAEEHH..."

"HYUKKIIEE..."

Donghae ambruk diatas tubuh Hyukjae. Napas Hyukjae memburu.

"Dasar ikan paboh..hah...tak bisakah kau mengeluarkan spermamu di luar eoh? Aku merasa penuh kau tau? Bahkan perutku sudah kembung!" kesal Hyukjae. Ia mencoba memindahkan tubuh Donghae yang menindih tubuh kurusnya.

"Aniya baby, keluar didalam rasanya labih nikmat." Ucap Donghae sembari mengecup bibir cherry Hyukjae yang telihat membengkak.

"Tapi jika aku hamil bagaimana eoh? Kau terus saja menembakkan sperma-mu ke dalam perutku."

Donghae menyeringai. Ia bangkit dari tubuh Hyukjae tapi tak berpindah sedikitpun dari posisinya tadi.

"Jika kau hamil, kau akan terlihat semakin seksi dengan perut buncitmu." Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hyukjae.

"Apa yang kau katakan eoh?"

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai ronde selanjutnya agar kau cepat hamil baby."

"YAK! Ahh... Donghaeehh...ahh...sudah...Aahhh..."

Uh oh, nampaknya uri Hyukkie sudah mengeluarkan kalimat yang salah. Kalimatnya itu semakin membuat libido Donghae semakin meningkat. Mari kita berdoa semoga uri Hyukkie diberi ketabahan mengahadapi kekasih mesumnya.

"Aah...Haehh..."

"Sedikit lagi baby ughh..."

"Aahh...Haehh...HAEEEEE..."

The Real E.N.D

A/n: annyeong, saya bawa lagi ff haehyuk masih dengan rated M xD

Sumpah demi apa, otak pervert saya selalu kambuh di manapun saya berada xD #pelototinHaehyuk

Dan... ide ff ini terinspirasi dua temen namja saya satu sekolahan (tapi saya kagak kenal mereka xD) masuk ke toilet bareng, bareng. Lalu TING! Ide ini tiba-tiba muncul xD (jangan tanya mereka ngelakuin apa xD #lol)

Maafkan atas segala typo, abal, cerita pasaran, juga EYD yang kurang sesuai~ #deepbow

Review after read please?


End file.
